Dreaming is like Springtime
by Tales of Ju Inc
Summary: This is a futuristic Marthie fanfiction with other layers to the story. This is also a Sandy & Simon fanfiction in a sense. Read & Review please, thank you.
1. Phone Calls

Dreaming is like Springtime

**Summary: This is set a few days after Ruthie's 21st birthday. It turns out that Martin wasn't the father of Sandy's baby, and the baby was weak and didn't survive. Martin is still single, and still cares about Ruthie; but he doesn't have much time for her because of his baseball career. He is doing well, and becoming more and more known to fans. Savannah is six and Lucy and Kevin had another baby, Kaity who is four. As it turns out, Rose and Simon were not happy together (I don't like Rose to much) and got their marriage annulled soon after the wedding. Rose moves and nobody in Glenoak hears from her again. Ruthie has grown accustom to Martin not being around; even though she still has feelings for him. Eric and Annie are going through Sam and David in their early teen years, and as much as they are used to this for some reason it seems harder with two.**

**-----------------------------**

(CHAPTER BEGIN: Phone Calls)

"Ruthie, where's my sparkly pink belt?" Alison, Ruthie's college roommate and current best friend asked.

"What pink belt?" Ruthie responded, looking up from the book she was reading. It was solely for educational purposes; she'd been working especially hard on school to take her mind off of Martin.

"The pink belt that I bought at the mall last Friday," Alison looked up from the pile of clothing and belts and shoes that lay in her closet. "I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Well," Ruthie thought about it for a moment. "Oh yeah, I borrowed it a few days ago. Here." Ruthie walked over beside her bed and found a sparkly pink belt on the floor.

"Thank goodness! I thought I'd have to wear a whole different outfit." Alison laughed as she walked over and took the belt from Ruthie's hand. "I can't believe you're graduating in two months. I'm going to miss you!"

"I'm going to miss you too, Ali, but I still can't wait. I started college early so I would be out early; not so I could stay an extra year."

"Oh, but Ruthie, we have so much fun together."

"I know, I know. I just think that this is for the best… okay?"

"Alright, I suppose…" Alison said, tightening the belt around her waist and walking out the door. "See me at the café around 1:15?" She called back before she closed the door.

"Sure thing!" Ruthie said, waving her roommate off and walking back over to her desk where her book was left open and askew. "Now… what page was I on…"

_Rrrring. Rrrrring. Rrrrrrrrrring. _The phone started to ring just as soon as she picked up her book. This time, Ruthie put a bookmark in it before setting it down. Then she hastily picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Ruthie asked into the phone.

"Hey, how are you?"

The voice was too familiar. And yet different. The voice made Ruthie want to squeal, or to throw up, or to cry, or to dance all at once.

"Martin… is that you?"

"Yeah, how've you been? It seems like forever doesn't it? Well, it does to me anyway."

"Yeah… forever." Ruthie paused. "Um, school is going great. I'm graduating college in two months."

"Wow, that's amazing Ruthie!"

He said her name. It had been forever since she heard him say her name.

"Well, you know me. I get what I'm going for, and I wanted to graduate college early. So here I am."

"Yeah, that's you alright." Martin paused shortly, as if he were thinking about something. "So, do you want to meet me out to eat dinner somewhere say… this coming Monday, around six or seven? Happy Belated Birthday, by the way."

Oh wow, he even remembered her birthday. Wait, he said dinner; Monday at six or seven? "Oh um, Monday at six should be fine… where do you want to meet?"

"Oh, it'll be a surprise, so I'm going to pick you up at your dorm. Be ready at five-thirty Monday night, 'kay"?

"Okay but Martin, how do you know where—" But the phone made a clicking sound and the line went dead. '_Great, just great,'_ Ruthie thought before setting the phone down and picking up her book. Hang on, how did he get her number in the first place? Somebody else knew what was going on.

-----------

Annie Camden was sitting at home in the living room, tired but happy. It was 1:36 PM and she knew that Martin had probably called Ruthie by now. He called earlier and said that he would like to take Ruthie out for dinner; it was a birthday gift to her. He said that it had to be a surprise though, and then he asked for her address and phone number.

That was the happy part. She was tired because the twins seemed to be the hardest of any of her children to be raising in their early teen years. Maybe it was because there were two of them at the exact same time. But whatever the reason, she was getting worn out like a pair of Mary's old basketball shoes. '_Oh, there goes the phone ringing… but where is it?'_ Annie thought, leaving her comfortable chair and walking towards the clothes hamper. The ringing got louder as she got closer, and when she pulled the lid off she saw the phone sitting there on top of a pair of David's pants. She chuckled.

"Hello," She said when she answered the phone. She saw Ruthie's number come across on the caller ID.

"Hi mom, how are Sam and David doing?"

"They're doing fine dear, really they are." Annie laughed into the phone.

"Good. And you and dad are fine too, right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't your father and I be fine? Your father is working and I feel normal; you know, staying home packing school lunches and shopping for school clothes occasionally."

This time Ruthie did that laughing. "Oh mom, you know you do more than just that." Ruthie paused.

"Okay, Ruth, what is the real reason you called?"

"Okay, it's Martin. Well, he called a while ago… and well how'd he get my number?"

"I don't know. He called you?"

"Yeah, he asked me to dinner this Monday night… he said he'd pick me up at the dorms. But I didn't tell him my dorm number or anything."

"Maybe he asked the Dean or something. Who knows?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Okay, well bye honey. I love you! I have to go start making cookies… the boys will be home soon and it's a surprise for them."

"Alright mom, love you too. See you."

Annie hung up the phone and smiled. Her daughter still cared about Martin, and she knew it. She just didn't want Ruthie to get so over-excited about this dinner. It could be nothing and then Ruthie would be so upset.

"Annie, I'm home!" Eric Camden walked into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator. Annie smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey." She kissed his cheek and gave him a big hug. "I'm getting ready to make cookies for the boys, so that should be fun. Want to help?"

"No thanks… unless you mean help eat them. Then I'm all for it." He chuckled as he found the bologna and pulled it out of the refrigerator. Then he found the bread and went to the counter-top to make a sandwich.

"Oh no you don't mister, the cookies are not being made for you. But you can have one, I suppose." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "After they are finished cooking."

"Well then, I guess I'll just wait… and hopefully they are done soon."

Annie smiled and began to gather the ingredients for 'White Chocolate Chip Oatmeal Raisin Cookies'. These were a favorite of hers passed down from generation to generation in her family. "Well, it might be a while." She said as she poured some milk into the powder mixture.

"Oh darn; I guess I could get some work done though while I wait. Or you could tell me what's gone on today."

"Oh, well, the second is a good idea. I'll tell you about the day's events."

"Oh goody, I can't wait to hear them!" Eric smiled.

"Well, I dropped the boys off at school and came back to watch some television while I folded the laundry. And then I got a call from Martin,"

"Martin called? He called here?"

"Yes, he did. And I was just as surprised. Anyway, we talked for a while and he asked for Ruthie's phone number and address. He said he wanted to take Ruthie out for a surprise birthday dinner, and we were all invited."

"Really? That's a little to kind…"

"That's what I thought. But we shouldn't assume."

"Oh right, okay. Keep going, I'm itching to find out more about my lovely wife's day."

"Sure you are," She ribbed him and grinned.

"Ouch, I'm serious."

"Okay, well he said we should get there around 7:30. And then we hung up, and I finished the laundry. Then I came into the kitchen and had some Fig Newton cookies."

"Mhm," Eric couldn't resist.

"Yes they were very good. And then, around 1:30 I got a call from Ruthie. Martin had called her and they set up their plans. Then I decided to come in the kitchen to make the boys some cookies, and you came home."

"Oh, what a perfect day!"

Annie laughed. "Yes, I know."

Eric scooped some cookie dough from the bowl Annie was stirring with his finger, and got a smack on the wrist from Annie. "Hey," He whimpered.

"You know better than to do something so childish."

"Do I?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, you should anyway. Go do some work or something. I'm going to call the rest of the family about Ruthie's party."

"Yes dear." He said obediently, leaving the kitchen to go to his home-office.

------------------------------- (CHAPTER END, more chapterscoming soon)


	2. Simply Irresistible

Dreaming is like Springtime

(CHAPTER BEGIN: Simply Irresistible)

"Ruthie, why did you rush off like that? You were only at the café for fifteen minutes."

"Oh, sorry Alison. I just had a lot on my mind… you know, Martin called me."

"You mean that guy you used to always talk about?"

"Yeah… him," She said plainly. "It was a major surprise for me, and especially when he asked me out to dinner for this Monday."

"He asked you to dinner? Isn't he like, two years older than you?"

"Yeah, he is, but he's my best friend. I guess— at least he used to be." Ruthie sighed. Then she laughed at herself. "Look at me, I'm already nervous and I've got two whole days until the dinner."

"Well, that means two whole days to find something to wear. It has to be simple but elegant, and it can't reveal that you absolutely adore him, but it has to say we're more than friends…" When Alison started on fashion rampages there was no stopping her. It was almost like saying you could stop a snow-plow by throwing a snowball at the front of it.

"Yeah, whatever," Ruthie said deciding she didn't care too much about what she was wearing. How could she worry about fashion with a diva like Alison for her roommate? Pretty impossible, huh? Ruthie looked at the clock: 2:00 PM sharp.

**ONE DAY, TEN HOURS, AND TWENTY-THREE MINUTES LATER **

Ruthie was lying awake in her bed unable to sleep. Tomorrow she would do her school work, have lunch, do more school, and then she would get ready to go to dinner. Martin would pick her up at five-thirty, and they'd go. She was ridiculously happy, but scared at the same time.

"Does Martin feel the same way about me?" She whispered softly. Wishing she could get to sleep she attempted closing her eyes and cuddling with the blankets as much as she could; sadly she was opening her eyes and pushing the cover off of her approximately three minutes later. "Why can't I sleep?" She asked in her normal voice.

"I don't know, but can you try? It's… oh my God it's 12:23 AM, gee! Get some sleep Ruthie." Alison replied not moving an inch. She started groggily, but when she saw the time apparently she began to wake up a little.

"I just can't Al." She said, looking worriedly over at the lump that made up her half-asleep friend.

"Ugh," Alison moaned through clenched teeth. "This so better be worth it." She whispered so Ruthie wouldn't hear her say that last bit.

"Sorry," Ruthie spoke apologetically. "For waking you up I mean."

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. It's absolutely fine, really." There was a pause. "How about, we make some hot chocolate with too many mini marshmallows, and tell stories by the empty fireplace? Sound good?"

"Yeah it does," Another pause, only this time from Ruthie. "But what about sleeping?" Ruthie asked sullenly.

"Oh, that will come later." Ali reassured her as she slowly began to clamber out of bed. "Ow," She mumbled as she hit the floor when she fell off.

"Oh, are you okay?" Ruthie asked with a deformed look of worry and laughter on her face. She stepped off the bed and walked over to her friend's side of the dorm. There, sprawled out like a monkey, was Alison on the floor rubbing her head.

"I'll never do that again." She knowingly advised herself.

Then the two girls broke out into hysterical laughter. "Oh goodness…" Ruthie stifled her laughter. "Shh, no waking people up! It's a horrible thing to do."

"Yeah, well you woke me up!" Ali whispered in a mock angry voice. This time it was silent giggling, and eventually it stopped.

"Oh gee, now I feel wiped." Ruthie stumbled a little on Ali's blanket before she found a chair and collapsed into it.

"Me too," Ali said bluntly. "Goodnight." She crawled back into her bed, and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," Ruthie made her way to the bed on her side and fell onto her stomach on it. Then cuddling up with the blankets and closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

"_Ruthie, are you ready? Oh I'm so happy… my little girl is growing up." Annie Camden smiled. _

"Oh mom, I guess am, aren't I?"

"Of course darling, you've graduated college and you're getting married. Oh how wonderful!"

"Yes it is it's more than wonderful." She said dreamily

"_Martin is so lucky to have you." _

"But not as lucky as I am to have him."

"Oh you both make such a wonderful couple."

"Well, after he proposed at that surprise birthday dinner, I couldn't help but say yes. It's finally happening mom. I'm marrying Martin, and my dream is coming true…"

"Ruthie! Wake up, you lump of coal!" Alison shouted_. _

"Huh," Ruthie rolled over onto her back and looked up to a very angry Alison. "What time is it? Where's Martin? Was I dreaming?"

"It's time to get to class, I don't have a clue, and yes, you probably were." Alison said hastily. "Now wake up before you make us both late for class!"

"Oh my gosh! Class! I completely blanked…" Ruthie shot out of bed and immediately ran to her closet. "No, No, No…" She whined, throwing jeans and shirts all over the dorm room.

"Hey that's my top!" Alison said, snatching up a red peasant top with silver sequins lining the top.

"Sorry, borrowed it for Valentine's Day."

"Well, just find something to wear." Alison said, looking at the flurry of clothing.

"Aha!" Ruthie safely emerged from her closet holding a pair of jeans with a rip in the knee, a white camisole, a brown camisole, and a pink blazer over her right arm; and over her left arm was a silver sequined belt, and a brown beret. Being gripped by her left hand was a pair of dazzling silver sequined flats.

"Cute!" Alison approved.

"Thanks," Ruthie said as she hurriedly threw the ensemble on and rushed to her mini-vanity. She grabbed a pair of dangly earrings that were silver ballet shoes, and tied her hair up into a loose side ponytail. On went her lip gloss and she grabbed her sequined purse (in silver, of course) and ran out the door after Alison.

**FIVE-O'CLOCK**

"Alison, it's five-o'clock." Ruthie said nervously as she tried her best not to chew her fingernails off.

"Calm down Ruth, you've got half an hour."

"I know I just can't stand this waiting."

"Oh honey, it'll be okay." Alison comforted her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Really, it will."

"You think so?" Ruthie looked Alison directly in the eye.

"I know so." She smiled. A few minutes later after a large pep-talk given by Alison there was a knock at the door.

"That's him!" Ruthie jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and walked calmly to the door. "Hi Martin." She said when she opened the door.

"Hey Ruth," He replied, giving her the once-over. "You look simply irresistible." He teased.

"Yeah thanks, you too." She said. "Oh, come in. This is Ali, my roommate and very close friend since three years ago when she found her way to my dorm." Ruthie walked back over to where Alison was sitting.

"Hey there Ali, nice to meet you." Martin said charmingly, reaching his hand out to give a friendly handshake.

"You too," Ali said obliging to the gesture.

"Well Martin, think we should head out?" Ruthie asked him, smiling.

"Yeah, sure thing Ruth." He said as he followed her out the door.

"Bye Ali," Ruthie waved.

"Yeah, bye Ali." Martin just laughed.

"Bye you two, have fun and be careful." Alison called after them before closing the door.

------------------------------- (CHAPTER END, more chapters coming soon)


	3. Dinner Alone, So She Thought

Dreaming is like Springtime

(CHAPTER BEGIN: Dinner Alone, So She Thought)

"Martin, I'm glad we're having this dinner. There is just so much we need to talk about." Ruthie said from the passenger seat of his car.

"Yeah well, you are my best friend Ruthie. At least, I hope we're still best friends."

"Of course we are," Ruthie said smiling. 'Gosh, it's been so long since I've seen him.'

The rest of the drive was mostly silent as each thought about what they would say at the dinner. Martin thought about his present for Ruthie and hoped she would like it, while Ruthie wondered if this was a real date or not. Finally, thirty-three minutes later at 5:43 PM they arrived at a restaurant. The name was 'Au Lé Par' and it gave off a French air.

"Here we are, Ruth," Martin said proudly as he parked a close to the entrance as he could get.

"Wow, Martin, this is absolutely amazing. Really, it is; I wasn't expecting something this nice. This would explain why you are wearing a nice shirt!" Ruthie teased as she unbuckled her seat-belt.

"Well you know, I couldn't take you just anywhere, especially not on your birthday."

"Oh Martin that's ridiculous. I wouldn't care if you took me to the greasiest fast food joint in Glenoak."

"Really? Because that could save me a lot of money, and since we're early I could just cancel reservations and you know…"

"Martin," Ruthie interrupted sharply. "This is fine."

"Okay." The two of them broke out into a fit of laughter.

Martin opened the door to his car and stepped out, then walked over to Ruthie's side.

"Mademoiselle Ruthie, you have arrived." Martin used a faux French accent to add humor to where they were dining.

Ruthie giggled and stuck her hand out for Martin to grab. "Merci, Monsieur Martin."

**AT THE DINNER TABLE **

"Martin, this is fabulous, but why the whole room of tables?"

"Oh, so we can be alone while we celebrate your birthday. It was the only room they had," Martin looked proud of himself, and so Ruthie decided not to giggle and burst his bubble.

"Alright Martin," Ruthie said, looking at him.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle, are you ready to order?" A tall waiter with dark hair that was beginning to bald on the top and a small mustache asked. He held a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Yes, I believe we are," Martin looked one more time at his menu before ordering a steak and a glass of wine.

"How classic…" The waiter joked as he wrote the order down. "And for the lady?"

"I'll just have a chef salad and a water," She teased playfully. "For now."

"Alright, I'll be back with you shortly." The waiter left and Martin sighed.

"Gosh, he was a little bit too much like a Frenchman to be working here." He laughed silently and Ruthie joined in.

"You know what, I'm starting to get hungry now," Ruthie cocked her head. "They better get my salad out here soon."

"Oh, I'm sure they will Ruthie."

"I hope so,"

"Ruthie, I got you a present. You know, for your birthday."

"You did?" Ruthie asked, shocked. He even bought her a present.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket…" Martin reached into his shirt pocket, and Ruthie nearly fainted when he pulled out a medium sized box encrusted with her name in diamonds.

"Oh my gosh, Martin it's… well, it's just so fabulous! Too fabulous!"

"Here, open it up." Martin handed her the box, and Ruthie accepted it with shaking hands.

Ruthie opened it, but instead of a ring she saw a diamond necklace. After she let it settle in that this was not a date, or a proposal, she finally spoke. "I love it," Was all she could manage to say. She was sincere, she did love it, she was just a little disappointed. But, they were only best friends and hadn't seen each other for years. That was explainable.

They talked for a while, laughing and remembering the good times; while trying to avoid the bad times.

"Ruthie, I have had so much fun tonight." Martin said, smiling. "This is one of the best dates I've been on in forever."

"A date, Martin? This is supposed to be a date? I thought…"

"Yes, it's an official date… if you want it to be."

Ruthie's eyes started to water. "Yes Martin, I do want it to be an official date."

"Then it's settled, so let me kiss you before your parents and family get here."

They both leaned in for a kiss, but as soon as their lips touched Ruthie back away.

"My family is coming!" She asked in a startled tone. "They are coming here?"

"Yeah, I invited them after I called you. For your birthday dinner; I bought a cake and everything."

"Am I interrupting anything?" A new voice asked, and Ruthie turned to look who it was.

"Simon Camden, my goodness it's been forever since I've seen you!" Martin said, and Ruthie just sank back into her chair. Her first real date with Martin and her family would be there.

Nobody seemed to pay any mind to the little girl standing beside Simon. She had curly dark blonde hair and beautiful shy brown eyes; her overall stature was petite, and she was holding Simon's hand.

"Hey Simon, who's the little girl?" Ruthie asked, looking at the cute sundress the girl was wearing that went to her knees.

"She's our daughter, Samantha." Said another new voice. The voice belonged to a young woman with dark curly hair that was holding two infants. One was a boy and one was a girl. "And this here is Madeline and Cole."

Martin just looked at the person that he had despised so many years ago. He still didn't like her much, but now she was a part of Ruthie's family. He had to accept her.

Ruthie just held a stunned look on her face as she realized what was going on. Simon and Sandy had gotten married and had kids. 'No wonder I haven't heard from Simon in so long, he probably didn't want to hurt me by telling me that the one person to ruin my life with Martin was my sister-in-law.' She thought quickly.

"Sandy!" Ruthie said before fainting.

"Sorry if we're a little early," Simon muttered with a concerned look on his face, as Martin shrugged and walked over to help Ruthie.


End file.
